


Get Down

by thesatanistauthor



Series: a series of SIX [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, dumbasses in love, kind of, levi is a dumbass, nico is big worry, slight angst, this is just a cute fluffy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Levi is short. Nico is tall.And the jar they need is up on the top shelf. Guess who tries to get it down?





	Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> ... okay, listen, i know i said on my tumblr that i would post like, every week or something, but college happened. and it takes up a lot of time and energy. i suck ass, basically, so enjoy this shitty little thing that took me like a month to finish. 
> 
> oh, it was my birthday yesterday. i'm offically 19 now. i'm oldddddd.

Being short in a world where most things are placed far above reach is not a life one likes to live. 

That is why Levi never likes to be called short. He doesn't find it cute, nor does he find it funny, or whatever it's meant to be. He never refers to himself as short, either. Just... vertically challenged, or so he puts it. 

Nico, being quite a bit taller than Levi, has some sort of strange advantage in the world, and Levi finds it greatly unfair. Levi got sick of having to ask Nico to get things down for him, so he simply stopped. Help was no longer needed.

Or, that is what he _tried_ to tell himself. 

Bumps, bruises, sprains; it all came in the package of no help. 

The mixture of wobbly, unstable chairs, a complete clutz, and a stubborn mind often results in injuries for Levi now. Nico has gotten used to hearing Levi mumble and grumble about how is butt is sore, or how his wrist hurts. Nico just finds it lucky that Levi hasn't even broken anything, or cracked his head open, or even killed himself. 

"You know," Nico starts, sitting Levi down on the couch and kneeling in front of him, holding Levi's left wrist in his hand. "The next time you fall off of something, I may not be there to help."

Levi pouts, letting out a sharp sigh as he watches Nico examine his wrist. It stings a little as Nico moves it about, and he winces. "I'm fine, it's not like I've done any lasting damage to myself."

"But you could. What if you fall and break your wrist so bad you can no longer operate?" Nico mentions, which puts Levi in his place. He doesn't like the truth, that's for sure. Levi doesn't reply and Nico knows he has finally gotten through to him; he just hopes Levi doesn't decide to do something like this again. 

"It's unlikely," Levi grumbles, tugging his hand from Nico's grip. Nico lets out a short sigh as he looks up at Levi, raising a brow at him. 

"There is still a possibility," Nico pushes himself up and sits next to Levi on the couch. Levi holds his wrist close to his body, his other hand rubbing over the sore area as he sulks. "Next time, you may not be so lucky. I'm only saying this in your best interest."

"I'm not a child."

"Stop putting words in my mouth," Nico says, tone sharp. He's beginning to get sick of Levi's constant shenanigans. All he wants to do is make sure that Levi stays safe; climbing up on unstable objects all the time to try and reach things isn't going to achieve that. 

Levi lets out a sigh as he sinks into the couch, still pouting away. Neither of them says anything for a moment or two, with Levi sulking and Nico not wanting to start an argument. After a couple of minutes, Levi finally sits up and turns his attention to Nico beside him. 

"I know you are just looking out for me, but I'm a grown man, Nico. You won't always be around to help me when I need to get something down out of the cupboard, or reach something on the top shelf of the wardrobe," Levi does make a point with what he is saying, but Nico still doesn't find reason in that to put himself at risk all the time. 

It was lucky this time around that Levi hadn't broken his wrist. It was a hefty fall and could have done some serious damage. Nico had just got back from work when it had happened. 

"I don't like seeing you hurt," Nico mentions, though his voice is barely a whisper. Nico has mentioned multiple times in the past to Levi about how worried he gets over him at times; Levi reassures him each and every time Nico brings it up. It helps for a while, but Nico will inevitably fall back into the worry spiral. 

Levi shuffles himself closer to Nico and nudges his shoulder, which Nico manages a smile at it. It makes them both feel a little better about it all, relieving some of the tension that had begun to build. 

The low shine of the sun was slowly fading as time passed and Levi could feel the tale-tell signs of himself getting hungry. Stomach grumbling wasn't far behind. It seemed Nico was feeling the same way. 

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"I'll cook," Nico stands from the couch, ready to make his way to the kitchen, only for Levi to grab his wrist and yank him back down onto the couch. He lets out a surprised yelp as he falls back onto the cushions, which eventually turns into laughter after a couple of seconds. 

Levi laughs along with him as he gets up himself, racing off into the kitchen with Nico scrambling up off the couch after him. Just as Levi reaches the kitchen, Nico comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist and lifting him up off the ground. Levi initially yells at Nico to put him down, even though he is laughing. They both are, again, and their stomachs hurt from just how much they truly are. 

Nico takes a few strides into the kitchen before he places Levi back down, never unwrapping his arms from Levi's waist, holding him hostage. Levi doesn't exactly mind, however. Instead, he spins around in Nico's grip and presses his hands up against Nico's chest. 

"I'm not letting you go," Nico mutters, taking a few steps back until he hits the edge of the countertop. 

"Hm, that doesn't seem so bad," Levi hums, tapping his fingers idly against Nico's chest. The small gesture causes Nico to grin. "I'm still hungry, though."

Nico nods in agreement, though hesitates for a moment before deciding to let Levi go. As much as he would love to have Levi in his arms forever, he would also love to eat. Forever wouldn't be long if they both starved to death after all. 

Levi shuffles over to one of the cupboards and opens it up, having to stretch up to actually reach it. Nico won't admit it, but it does make him laugh a little. Levi ponders for a moment as his eyes scan over the random assortment of food items above him. He makes a mental note to sort it out properly - when he can be bothered, that is. 

A sigh sounds from Levi as he turns to face Nico, arms folded across his chest. Nico just raises a brow. 

"We don't have much," Levi complains. Nico lifts his shoulders in a shrug as he makes his way over to Levi's side. He checks in the cupboard as well. Levi's right. It's pretty plain- and bare. 

"Huh," Nico starts. He thinks to himself, mentally trying to think of something they could make with the random assortment of food items they have on hand. "You know, I really think we should go shopping at some point." 

"That could be helpful,"

"Tell me about it,"

They fall into silence as they both try to think of something, anything, that they can make. The growing feeling of hunger only makes it that much harder to think clearly. 

"We could do pasta?" Levi suggests, though Nico wrinkles his nose at the thought of it. 

"Too boring," He has a point, Levi thinks. "I think we have some of that sauce my family gave me. It should be in one of these cupboards somewhere. That could help it be less boring?"

Levi knows just what Nico is talking about. Without a word to each other, they both split up and start searching the kitchen for the jar of sauce. It wasn't like it exactly blended in - the jar was perhaps the most decorated thing Levi had ever seen. At least it served its purpose. 

Nico checks the shelves, moving things about, replacing them, knocking a couple of items over. Still, there was no sign of the jar. He's sure that they still had some somewhere. Maybe he had just dreamt that it existed. 

Levi searches down the other end of the small kitchen, checking every nook and cranny that the jar could possibly be hidden in. Half of him is convinced they used it, while the other half is convinced that it just doesn't exist. 

He also thinks that finding a unicorn would be an easier task. 

Levi can feel his stomach grumble and complain as they continue to search. All he wants now is to find this jar so they can eat some damn food without it being so plain and boring that it makes him want to cry. 

Both of them are about to give up and call it a day, when Levi finally spots the jar. 

And, of course, it was on the highest shelf.

Though that was no obstacle for Levi. He takes a glance at Nico, who is standing with one hand on his hip, a frustrated look plastered across his face. Levi can tell that he is thinking hard about where he had left it. A competitive wave kicks in and Levi decides that he'll get the jar himself, so he can brag to Nico about it. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Levi hauls himself up onto the kitchen counter. He stops and makes sure Nico isn't paying attention (which he isn't - he's still trying to find the jar) before continuing on with his mission. 

Levi perches on his knees, extending his arm up to try and reach the jar. It is just out of his reach, his fingertips just lightly grazing the side of the jar as he tries to get a hold of it. He's just about to stand on the countertop, which he knows will end in disaster, when Nico's voice snaps him back into reality. 

"Do you have a death wish?" Nico jogs over to where Levi is perched on the counter. Levi just shrugs as he continues to try and reach for the jar, to which Nico lets out a frustrated groan. It's clear Levi is adamant about getting this jar himself. 

"I've got this!" Levi says, voice slightly strained as he continues to reach for the jar. It's mocking him - he can sense it. 

"No, you don't!" Nico replies back, leaning his hip against the countertop. Levi almost slips as he reaches up again, and Nico instantly reacts by holding out his hands, just in case Levi did fall. 

He swears that Levi will be the absolute death of him one day. 

"Look," Nico sounds worried now, and Levi stops. He turns his attention to look down at Nico, and he almost feels guilty. "Get down. Please."

He contemplates it, takes a glance at the jar once more, then lets out a sigh of defeat as he climbs down from the countertop. Nico lets out the breath he'd been holding as Levi's feet hit the ground. 

Levi steps to the side as Nico takes his place, reaching up with no issue and grabbing the jar from the shelf. A disappointed look crosses Levi's face as Nico hands him the jar. 

"I almost had it," Levi mentions, though his voice is quiet. A fond grin replaces the look of worry on Nico's face as he lets out a chuckle. 

"I know you did," the jar gets placed on the side as Nico pulls Levi in for a hug, holding Levi close as he continues to sulk. "But we all need help sometimes."

Levi just hums and buries his face in Nico's chest. They stay like that for a minute or two, before a rumble from Nico's stomach breaks the silence, causing both of them to break into laughter. Levi pulls back from Nico's embrace and picks up the jar again, turning it as he examines the pattern. He then looks up, catching Nico's eye. 

"Want to make some pasta?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> this was bad BUT i think the next one should be fun to write so it may be better. may be. keep that in mind. key words.


End file.
